


In the Dark (you can let yourself go)

by seoulfulnights



Series: After midnight [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, DJ H-one, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, meet and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: Hyungwon’s first warning sign should have been the moment they locked eyes. His second, how sinful the other danced, how his moves seemed to be hypnotizing. And his last one should have been the way his heartbeat picked up when Wonho traps him between his arms. “I’m Wonho, you’re gonna need the name for later.” With all those warnings laid out right before him, Hyungwon shouldn’t be surprised at all when the redhead leans in and kisses him.Alternatively, Wonho gets dragged to X-Clan club and he doesn't regret it one bit.





	In the Dark (you can let yourself go)

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody miss me? ^^ These past months have been so hectic, I had this in drafts since summer. I'm sorry for not uploading anything, but maybe this makes up for my absences. We all need more DJ H-one is our life. 
> 
> Posting gay smut on my birthday as a gift for myself lol

Darkness is a crude mistress, embracing you in her sweet tempting arms and breathing ice into your veins until you freeze to death. It is a time for lovers and criminals, a time of sin and evil when ill spirits gather round to play tricks on naive people. The night encourages immorality and brings out the lewdest behaviors in the human being, turning it into a mere animal, a thrill seeker looking for pleasure in loud places. And when darkness falls upon Seoul’s streets, it is time to hit the clubs. 

 

Wonho likes to consider himself a sort of expert when it comes to clubs in Seoul. A guru even, if you will. He knows which serve the cheapest alcohol and which mix it with water to get more profit, he knows where to go if he feels like listening to good EDM remixes and where to go if he wants to have a chill-out night with classic rock and roll. He knows exactly where to go if it’s one of those nights when he wants to be left alone and where to if he’s feeling particularly horny (which is sort of rare, keeping in mind he can get laid due to his work anytime he wants). 

 

Yet in all his 24 years he has never heard of this  _ X-Clan _ club up until this point. One of his good friends Minhyuk, who always introduces himself as an avant-garde movie director (it  _ literally _ is just gay  _ porn _ ), dragged him out here, dead-set on going home with the buff bouncer, all the while trying to convince Wonho that the DJ playing tonight is actually one of the best in Seoul. And one of the hottest bachelors around too. Rumor has it, his heart is so cold and covered in a layer of ice so thick that in order to survive he needs somebody to warm up his sheets at night. Such an overdramatic description, it’s obvious Minhyuk is the one who started spreading this piece of gossip. 

 

With every step closer, the director seems to get even more energized - and that says a lot considering the amount of Red Bull Minhyuk drinks daily. But Wonho also feels somewhat nervous and stung as though something is pushing him in the direction of this club, as though he is meant to be here tonight. Going down the stairs right behind Minhyuk, Wonho recaps his mission which should be simple: he is to verify if those attributes fit DJ H-one at all. Of course, he doesn’t normally waste time on rating local jockeys but after much insistence, he gave in. And perhaps Minhyuk showing him a photo of the infamous heartbreaker does prompt Wonho into accepting his invitation to  _ X-Clan _ but that does not mean he plans to sleep with the other guy. 

 

This is the decision taken by the redhead as he pushes through the swarm of hyped up people, Minhyuk already lost in the crowd as soon as he set eyes on the luring bouncer and his thick guns. Unlike his friend, tonight he is here only for the music. After all, the older male considers himself in the best position to check whether or not a DJ is as skilled with the board as he’s said to be. Considering he himself works in a club (of sorts) and, moreover, as a freelance producer in his free time - he wishes the order was reversed, but his tracks don’t earn him enough yet. 

 

Before he can do any of that though, he first goes to test the quality of their drinks. The queue at the bar is quite long and mainly made up of girls with questionable ages (should they even be here?) and guys who are definitely just as straight as Wonho himself - which is not at all. A curious thing for a bar that presumably hasn’t been open for long.

 

The boy behind the counter is juggling with cups and bottles like a true professional, synchronizing each throw so nothing gets dropped onto the floor - it is quite an entertaining thing to watch with dull beats on the background. Wonho recognizes the song once it reaches the chorus, a remix of a pretty popular song these days but nothing too impressive. Is this who Minhyuk praised so highly? He glances in the direction of the DJ booth to check out how the mysterious jockey looks like up close but he is met with the shadow of a woman, face slightly lit by the colorful disco lights flooding the dance floor. Wonho frowns. This couldn’t be DJ H-one, Minhyuk clearly stated that the one playing is a much-desired  _ bachelor, _ not bachelorette. 

 

“Looking for company?” a silky voice asks, getting the redhead’s attention. He glances to his right only to come face to face with a guy, whose hair is slicked-back and dyed dark gray. Judging by his youthful looks, he can’t be much older nor younger than Wonho himself. There’s a confident smirk on which doesn’t quite match the cute moles scattered on his face or his long pretty lashes, so Wonho guesses his nonchalant approach is definitely only a facade to overcompensate his insecurities. He’s met this kind of wannabe playboys before and even had his fair share of fun times with them, so given his experience, he wonders if the one before him is worth the trouble at all. On one hand, he did come here for the infamous DJ H-one, but if the other doesn’t show up in the end then…

 

“Why, are you offering?” he grins charmingly, playing along for a bit. Flirting is a game he excels at and so far nobody could resist his charismatic persona. Seems like that’s exactly the answer the other guy has waited for as he motions towards the bartender to come and serve them. The light-brown haired immediately does so but it takes more than a free drink to win Wonho over. “I am Kihyun and I own this place,” the guy says cockily but all the redhead can conclude from this introduction is that the mole guy seriously needs to up his game if he wants to catch Wonho’s interest, no matter how attractive he is.

 

“Don’t mind boss, he always hits on customers ‘cause he’s short and can’t get laid,” the barman says in a monotone voice, earning himself a glare from the mole guy and a heartfelt laugh from Wonho. The boss, apparently, threatens to fire his employee along a string of creative cusses aimed at the ‘ungrateful brat’, but the words fly right above the other’s head. “What can I get you?” the brown haired asks, this time his lips slightly raised in a grin. Or a grimace - it’s hard to tell in the dark. Pondering whether he should play it safe getting his usual order or go all wild and try a new drink, he keeps it plain and easy ordering a  _ Cuba Libre _ . The drink itself can barely be called alcoholic in his opinion but it offers a pleasant buzz that should get him started, yet let him stay somewhat sober and aware his actions have consequences. 

 

The two foreign words barely leave his pierced lips before something hard _ ,  _ more like  _ somebody _ , is thrown (throws himself) at him. The cutesy whining that immediately issues gives away his attacker’s identity. “I can’t believe this! He  _ insists _ he is  _ straight _ . Who even is straight anymore?!” Minhyuk slumps down next to Wonho, not so kindly pushing some random girl out of her seat in order to be as overdramatic as the dancer knows him to be. The unimpressed bartender leaves the scene quietly once his boss dismisses him again, while the mole guy himself - Wonho has never been good with names - looks even more annoyed once the black haired honors them with his ever overenthusiastic presence. And Wonho soon finds out the reason behind this apparent lack of sympathy. “Kihyunnie! When can you play in one of my movies again?”

 

_ Again? _ Wonho raises an eyebrow at the club owner, he didn’t take him as the exhibitionist type who ventures into one of Minhyuk’s weird films. Not that he’s in a position to judge considering what he does for a living and that he himself participated in such ‘artistic movement’ once - as Minhyuk dubs it. But unlike  _ Kihyunnie _ , Wonho’s never been ashamed nor denied this side of his life deemed immoral by most people. The bickering ensued by Minhyuk’s invitation gets drowned out in the background as Wonho tries to focus once more on the music playing. Again, the remix that blasts through the huge stereos is not especially impressing, if he were to be harsh he’d even describe it as mediocre but something about the overall vibe in the club changed. The ginger bartender returns soon enough with a simple glass of rum mixed with cola, which Wonho gratefully bottoms up.

 

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifts and Wonho swears he can feel electricity burning his bare skin. Did someone put drugs in his drink? No, Minhyuk - as naive and airheaded as he is sometimes - would still not bring him in such a place. It takes him a second too long to realize the lights are dimmed down to a minimum until he cannot distinguish where his hand lies in front of his face. The music has taken a turn too, becoming unbelievably low and almost overpowered by the anticipating murmur of the crowd. “Late as always,” Kihyun huffs annoyed from beside the redhead.

 

Is this finally the moment when he meets DJ H-one? The clubgoers surely appear to be excited for some reason all of a sudden and the broad-shoulders male can’t help but wonder if everyone fell into a trance of some sorts. The dull beats playing before by that blonde disappeared completely, replaced by something promising and  _ powerful _ , and after one more moment of suspense, a new sharp rhythm cuts into the club and right down Wonho’s spine. The dance floor clears up in an instant and a silver-haired rapper appears out of thin air, spitting imposing lyrics to match the strong vibe of each drop. 

 

“ _ BAM BAM BAM Ah yeah!” _

 

This is not a simple dj number, Wonho realizes, it’s actually a legit concert. For a few good seconds, he cannot look away from the rapper in the center of an invisible stage and he can tell Minhyuk also forgot how to breathe from beside him, perhaps he can’t even remember the straight bouncer who rejected him anymore. But then, the limelight shifts only for an instant from the apparent star of the night towards the DJ booth and Wonho sees  _ him _ . An ethereal being so beautiful he cannot believe the other exists in flesh and bones before him and maybe he’s seeing a ghost, a strange manifestation of his twisted mind that projected a seductive demon with the face of an angel.

 

“ _ BAM BAM BAM Siren!” _

 

He’s screwed. Royally, completely, thoroughly screwed, Wonho realizes as he pushes through the thick crowd not to get to that strong voice that hexed everyone around him, but instead to reach the booth, DJ H-one’s realm. _Look at_ _me_ , the redhead tries to telepathically send this message to the other brunet, feeling slightly embarrassed for acting like a schoolgirl who wants her _oppa_ to notice her. But that’s exactly what he wants from this guy, to be noticed by him and, well, take him home where they can make some beats of their own. He can’t explain it or put into words the strange sensation that has taken over his ration as if he won’t have a moment of peace until he has _him_.

 

For a frustratingly long time, DJ H-one doesn’t look up from his buttons and station besides the every now and then glances in the general direction of the audience, shouting encouraging words for those on the dance floor to get louder and cheer. It’s truly a successful party - and it’s not even an actual one - but for once the last thing Wonho wants to do is dance, as much as he loves this passion of his. And what’s worse is that he is  _ aware  _ he’s not the only person to eye DJ H-one as a potential  _ something _ . He doesn’t have to check his surroundings in order to know many other guys are just as interested as him of getting H-one alone in private. But he has something most of them probably don’t - he was born to be sexy and attract those around him. After all, Wonho always gets whomever he wants. 

 

And so he schemes this little plan of seducing the devil of seduction himself by doing what he does best.a He doesn’t go all out from the beginning, he’s a professional, not a show-off, so instead of the ridiculously erotic movements one might expect, Wonho just swings his hips to the beat, barely noticeable but quite effective for whom had eyes to watch. From then on he just lets himself be carried by the rhythm H-one picked, lets the music flow through his whole body and move his limbs accordingly. The older male almost forgets his goal, transfixed by the music and feeling as if he were in his own environment, a fish set free in clean water. Still, the burning disco lights invade his irises and the spell of the music is dispersed and that hunger returns as he’s reminded why he came to this club in the first place. 

 

This time when he checks out the infamous DJ, the other brunet male is looking straight at him, eyes boring down into Wonho’s very soul while the rest of his features remain blank. There it was again, an electric spark running down the dancer’s spine as their eyes meet and it only makes Wonho want to get this guy someplace else even more and faster. Teasingly, he bites down on his lip while his dark orbs glint with mischievousness. He knows every trick in the book - hell, he’s the one who wrote that book and there ain’t no better guy in this town than him. If he can’t get H-one then everybody else is doomed to fail. However, his efforts seem to be efficient if only slightly since now there’s a small but obvious smirk on the DJ’s face. 

 

Touching his chest slowly, hands traveling down his own ripped abdomen and hips thrusting up to meet empty air, Wonho doesn’t break eye contact even for a second. Although it is too dark to see, he can just imagine how H-one’s pupils dilate while the tension between them grows stronger. Perhaps the other’s actually a warlock, casting spells through electronic music and chaining Wonho to the dance floor. This has become now their tug game - it can’t be more obvious with the way the tall man checks Wonho’s reactions whenever he changes the song, thankfully the dancer isn’t disappointed even once.

 

All in all, it’s a painfully slow foreplay and Wonho’s this close to pushing people out of the way and jumping the other’s bones. Indeed, he truly must be spellbound in order to prove such patience and put up with this frivolous courting. But then finally,  _ finally  _ H-one finishes his part after many remixes and even what sounded like some original songs, and then leaves the booth much to the crowd’s disappointment. Glancing behind himself as if to check if Wonho is still there, still watching, he turns around and enters a staff-only room. 

 

The thirsty dancer, of course, complies with the unworded challenge and follows him, only to find H-one leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. There’s undeniable tension between them, so thick it can be cut with a knife and it presses down on Wonho’s lungs preventing him from breathing. “You’re pretty damn good, but I suppose you already know that,” is the first thing he says, taking a step forward closer to the DJ. He barely receives an answer, something between a grunt accompanied by an eye roll. Wonho decides to be truly shameless right then. 

 

Hyungwon’s first warning sign should have been the moment they locked eyes and got entangled in a mix of lust and curiosity. His second should have been how sinful the other danced, how his moves seemed to be hypnotizing and how easily he made Hyungwon want to win him over with great music. His last one should have been the way his heartbeat picked up when Wonho traps him between his arms - oh my, somebody seriously works out - and leans in close to whisper in his ear. “I’m Wonho, you’re gonna need the name for later.” With all those warnings laid out right before him, Hyungwon shouldn’t be surprised at all when the redhead leans in and kisses him, yet a gasp still escapes his lips. 

 

That hasn’t been his plan, well not exactly. He was curious how far he could push the other and how long it would take before he snaps and does something like this. He actually thought that if the redhead does try to kiss him, he’d be able to get away and return to his cozy apartment alone - after all, he wasn’t in the mood at all for some random hookup. But once he gets to taste those lips, the last thing on his mind is pulling away. Instead, he does the opposite, he deepens the kiss while his fingers tangle in red locks. The feeling of the other’s lip ring is strange against his skin but not unwelcome at all. 

 

He gets so distracted by Wonho’s talented tongue he doesn’t even notice when a hand managed to sneak up underneath his black t-shirt. The cold touch makes him gasp again and involuntarily push his hips forward, his crotch rubbing against Wonho’s growing erection. Despite doubting many things at the moment, especially his state of mind, Hyungwon’s pretty damn sure he hasn’t drunk any aphrodisiac so he can’t grasp at all why this strange -  _ Wonho  _ \- turned him into a horny mess so quickly with one simple kiss. Or worse, why he desperately needs more. 

 

Contrary to his infamous reputation as a DJ who sleeps around with party goers, the truth is quite far from it. In fact, he is rather picky about who shares a bed with him (even when there is no actual bed involved). But something - perhaps the burning sensation that invaded his body when the dancer looked at him - made him accept Wonho’s flirting in an instant and even reciprocate it, no questions asked. After all, how can he refuse such a handsome guy when the older falls down on his knees so willingly and unzips Hyungwon’s leather pants with a big smirk on his lips? 

 

It is now that Hyungwon remembers neither of them locked the door and anyone could just waltz in, from actual staff like Yoo Satan and Changkyun to random clubbing enthusiasts ready to get frisky in a prohibited room. And strangely enough, the thought of getting caught excites him further as Wonho pulls down his pants and exposes his thighs. He hisses when the cold air hits his sensitive member but the discomfort is immediately forgotten as the redhead wraps his full lips around the tip.  He can feel the piercing like that too but he doesn’t pay it much mind considering Wonho’s tongue is talented in areas that exceed kissing. And honestly the sight is one of the most erotic things Hyungwon has ever witnessed, the older’s blown out pupils glancing up at him playfully from behind red bangs before he returns to his task and takes the brunet’s entire cock in his mouth.

 

It takes embarrassingly little for Hyungwon to throw his head back against the white wall behind him, hissing from pleasure and having a tight grip on the other’s hair in order to stay with his feet attached to the ground. Usually, he’s on the other side, giving and not receiving but this is definitely nice for a change. “Wonho,” he finds himself calling out, pushing aside pride and wordlessly asking the dancer for more - more anything. Wonho wasn’t disappointed by DJ H-one’s skills so the reward he offers him for an impressive playlist is not disappointing in the least either. Pulling away from the hard shaft with a wet pop, he drags his tongue flat along the thick pulsating vein and then circles the leaking tip. And when that mouth descends again to nibble at the brunet’s entrance, Hyungwon can’t hold back a wanton whimper. 

 

“Turn around,” comes the answer more of an order than anything else, and if he were in his right state of mind Hyungwon would have snapped back, snark about how he’s no doll to be controlled like that and leave the guy with blue balls. But again, something he can’t quite point out in how smoothly Wonho’s voice uttered those words and this overall night makes him obey instantly. So he presses his palms flat against the wall and perks his ass up in the air to catch Wonho’s attention (not like he hasn’t done it hours ago and kept it ever since). “I got you, babe,” the redhead smirks and then there’s the sound of a package being torn apart. This guy’s come prepared with lube, is the logical conclusion Hyungwon reaches, not sure what to think of it when he feels a cold wet digit poke at his behind.

 

And soon one poke turns into a finger slipping inside of him and slowly from one, Wonho goes to two and then three until Hyungwon’s own erection becomes painfully hard and his knees are shaking, barely holding him up when the other manages to find his spot. There’s still loud music blasting from behind the door and a big crowd cheering for whoever is DJ at the moment. Somebody could still enter the room and find them in this compromising position. There are red alarm signs everywhere, yet all Hyungwon does is to reach back and grab the dancer’s hand, ceasing any movement. “Not like this,” he hisses out making the other freeze in his place. 

 

Ever since he entered the room Wonho’s been overtaken by a carnal fever, not thinking at all and only acting on his instinct. Perhaps getting the one he wanted cornered like that brought out a more dominant side in himself, which is lost in the fogginess of his mind, befuddled as to what is going on. Kissing H-one has been so heavenly he got carried away but considering the brunet hasn’t pushed him away at all until now he thought they’re doing quite well. 

 

With a still perplexed look on his face, Wonho pulls his hand away and steps back giving the other space to turn around again. When Hyungwon does so, however, there’s a lazy smirk on the DJ’s face before Wonho’s being pulled closer by his shirt and then they’re kissing again. There’s even more passion behind it than before as Hyungwon sneaks his fingers in the loop of Wonho’s belt and then down his pants, cupping a feel of what he’s about to get, and in a minute both of them hurry to pull down Wonho’s skinny jeans. 

 

Leaning back against the wall with a content smirk that makes him resemble a cat, Hyungwon strokes himself in the same lazy manner showcased before while Wonho struggles to roll down a condom, almost missing his target from rushing too hard. “I’m getting bored,” Hyungwon voices, suddenly wishing to express his wishes and thoughts. Biting his full lips in order not to laugh at how Wonho narrows his eyes, he swallows a giggle soon when the redhead pushes his legs apart, making the DJ wrap one around his waist before holding him up. And then slowly, so frustratingly slowly, Wonho slips inside of Hyungwon completely. As if two pieces fell into place, the two start moving their hips together until they match up a pace, driven by the fire lurking in the pit of their stomachs. Attempting to feel his lover closer, Wonho pushes Hyungwon flat against the wall while his hands have an iron grip on the younger’s ass. His lips seem unable to stay put as they travel from protruding collarbones up a slender neck and then reaching a pierced ear. “You’re so tight for me, babe, just like I like it.”

 

Had he had any shame or lucidity left in him, Hyungwon would seriously slap Wonho for saying such terrible things, but the other’s words are followed by a bang against the wall and for a second he stops breathing altogether thinking they got caught. Judging by the almost animalistic growl the redhead lets out, he might have clenched almost too tightly on the other’s hard cock - the crescent shape of his nails on the older’s biceps are also proof of a strong reaction. “Heh,” Wonho puffs out, not stopping his thrusts at all, rather making them more precise and rapid. “Do you think about others seeing you like this, kitten? You like to be watched?”

 

“S-Shut up!” Hyungwon stutters red as a tomato. The nerve on that guy to say such stupid things! Yet the DJ can’t deny that despite his best intentions, he can’t help but be aroused by such thoughts. The lanky man didn’t even realize he’s been hiding his face at Wonho’s muscular chest until a strong hand winds up in his hair and pulls his head back so their eyes can meet again. The sheer lust he finds there gives him goosebumps and prompts him into dropping any stoic mask. “M-More,” he asks flushed and Wonho is but too happy to comply. 

 

Head underwater, mind covered by a veil, body on fire. These are the words the dancer would use if he had to describe how it felt to fuck the most wanted bachelor around. With each powerful thrust, he could feel himself - he could feel both of them - getting closer to bliss and to the limit of sanity, he can almost taste it and if he reaches out he can grab it unless he trips over the edge first from the eroticism of Hyungwon’s moans. Can you develop a fetish on how another sounded during sex? Perhaps a better question he should ask himself is whether or not H-one would agree to be recorded so Wonho can add his whines on the tracks he’s producing. “Won,” he grunts, tongue heavy in his mouth unable to pronounce the DJ’s stage name right and ironically uttering the other’s real name.

 

“H-Hyungwon,” the brunet whimpers, getting quite uncomfortable by now to be pressed between rock hard abs and the cold wall. The hand that suddenly sneaks between their bodies and pays attention to his neglected cock does nothing to soothe him, rather it stirs up something he can’t quite name. Not one to enjoy being left in the dark, he searches instead for the answer on Wonho’s lips until they’re as red as his locks and as abused as the dancer’s muscles this kitten’s managed to claw at. “My name is Hyungwon,” he repeats in a rare moment of weakness that brings his walls down. He tried to use his real name as little as possible when around people met through such circumstances, but the same force that pushed him to beguile the dancer into following him here must be responsible for his abrupt and unexpected honesty.

 

“Hyungwon,” the word rolls off Wonho’s tongue like golden honey and before he knows it, the brunet gives him a hard push, successfully dismounting from the thick man. Once more, the redhead is left confused and painfully aroused, not understanding Hyungwon’s behavior in the least until the younger crowds him farther into the room towards the only available chair he hasn’t noticed before. Being forcefully made to sit down, Wonho finds no objections to Hyungwon’s intentions as the younger crawls up in his lap. There is no more time for games or taking things slow, no, Hyungwon immediately positions himself on top of the older’s still hard member and takes it all in from one move. White knuckles gripping on the chair’s wooden backrest while Wonho has a matching iron grip of the DJ’s hips, the brunet rides this man who’s basically a stranger in the night with the same vigor and passion one would do their lover. 

 

“I-I’m close,” Wonho mutters, Hyungwon agreeing through repeated muted nods as he is being pulled down for one last kiss. And the moment their lips touch, the redhead swears a whole pack of fireworks explode between them, shoots of white splashing on his bare abdomen as he and Hyungwon cum together. The intensity renders them both speechless as no sounds come out of their opened mouths and heavy breathing fills up the room.

 

With shaky legs, the younger slowly raises himself and gets off Wonho’s thick thighs - such a shame he didn’t get to appreciate them more. Perhaps next time then. Where did that idea come from? Being a sensible man per general, it’s such a strange event for him to think of silly things, he knows virtually nothing about Wonho, besides the fact he’s a good dancer and an even better lover. His line of thoughts is quickly disturbed by a loud knock followed by a pestering voice.

 

“Hyungwon, I know you’re in there. Whatever you are doing, you need to fill in for somebody at the booth,” comes Kihyun’s pissed tone - it’s unsure if it was directed at either Hyungwon for hiding in a closet or the situation at hand. “Come out of the closet, it shouldn’t be so hard.” And then departing steps. The previous tension is gone although its footprints can still be seen in Wonho’s cocky smirk. The brunet refuses to look at it too much, afraid he might do something stupid like asking the dancer out and thus breaking his rule of not mixing pleasure with business (although he sort of did already). Awkwardly shuffling around and fixing up his clothes, Hyungwon leaves the room without as much as a goodbye. 

 

***

 

It’s been weeks since Wonho met Hyungwon better known as the famous DJ H-one, and just like the beautiful man appeared into his life out of nowhere that night, so has he vanished into thin air, leaving Wonho with his shifts at _Tropical_ _Night_. Still, his work, which he much enjoyed before, seems to have become bland and meaningless in turn, an unaffordable mix for putting up a good performance. Hyungwon stuck to his mind, the image of his flushed face imprinted on his eyelids at night and heart skipping at the memory of how he called the redhead’s name.

 

“Wonho, you got a private client tonight,” Gunhee drops by in the changing room to announce - this was no surprise, many wished to get Wonho all to themselves, but  _ Tropical Night  _ has been using that to their advantage charging the redhead’s clients with the highest fee they could afford. With a sigh and finishing his energy drink, Wonho sits up and starts walking towards his destination. Once outside the room, he can hear the uproar of the crowd cheering outside in the main hall for some new boy they hired a few weeks ago, Junhui or something like that - he was never good with names, and for the first time since he started working in a strip club, he feels truly disgusted by it all, from the perverted people who wind up here thinking the club works as a brothel to how this is the only way he can actually sustain himself financially.

 

Completely lost in his thoughts, Wonho comes back to his senses and reaches the private room he was sent to. “Oh,” he gasps as the door opens on its own and Hyungwon’s lanky figure hovers over him, the same lazy smirk he remembers adorning his features. 

 

“I’ve heard you’re pretty damn good at what you do. Mind if I test that out?” Hyungwon says as casually as he could, trying to ignore the fact that he couldn’t really think of anything but the redhead since their fateful meeting or that he couldn’t focus on his music all week. His clumsiness got so bad to the point where Kihyun sent him home until he ‘recovers’ only to text him later the address of  _ Tropical Night _ saying he could find Wonho there - he’ll kick his brains later to find out how that smurf knew about this place or that Wonho is responsible for Hyungwon’s current state.

 

“Well it’s only fair after I’ve seen your work,” Wonho replies playfully, pushing the brunet into the room and locking the door behind him. “Actually, imma give you the special treatment,” he says with a wink as he pushes Hyungwon down onto the leather couch in the middle of the room. 

 

“Show me what you got, Wonho,” is the last thing that comes off the DJ’s lips before they are engulfed passionate kisses that get lost through heated touches and sounds of expressed lust. The crescent moon shines brightly on the night’s sky, shape reminding of the little marks that now adorn Wonho’s back again, and for once the world is at peace, consumed by the darkness from within. Love is a crude mistress, embracing you in her sweet tempting arms and breathing fire into your veins until you are burning up with desire and consumes you whole. Perhaps that’s why she gets along so well with lust and the night. 


End file.
